


Jinx Gets Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Change sides, F/F, Futanari, Hero/Villain love story, Jealousy, Lesbian Marriage, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Team Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx develops a crush on Starfire, which makes Robin jealous, meanwhile, Raven also fosters feelings for Blackfire, how will these blossoming romances turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jinx Gets Lucky

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Teen Titans

\----------

Jinx develops a crush on Starfire, which makes Robin jealous, meanwhile, Raven also fosters feelings for Blackfire, how will these blossoming romances turn out?

Chapter One

Our tale begins on a humid Summer night in Jump City, the Teen Titans are chasing the H.I.V.E. five after a bank robbery.

Starfire and Raven took flight while Robin and Cyborg jumped into the T-Car and Beastboy transformed into a cheetah and went after the H.I.V.E. five gang. Gizmo fires a volley of missiles at Raven and Starfire, who easily avoid them. Raven blasts the ground ahead of the H.I.V.E.'s SUV, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous all get out safely, but Jinx is trapped by her seatbelt and can't get out as the SUV barrels towards the drop off.

"Jinx!" Gizmo yells, this prompts Starfire to act, she flies down at top speed to the out of control vehicle. The Tamaranean Princess ripped the roof off the SUV and used her eye beams to cut through the seatbelt.

"Come, friend Jinx, grab my hand, I will rescue you." Starfire said.

Jinx didn't hesitate, she grabbed Starfire around the neck just as the SUV went over the drop off and exploded. Everyone rushed to the edge to see where Starfire and Jinx were.

"Did they make it out?" Mammoth asked.

"I don't think so." Robin said, just then.

"Dudes! They made it! YEAHHH!!!!" Beastboy exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and down.

Robin and the others looked up and saw Starfire slowly descending to the ground with Jinx in her arms, Gizmo and Mammoth were glad that their sister was safe and alive.

Starfire touched down gracefully before looking down at Jinx, who is still holding onto Starfire's neck.

"You are safe now Jinx, the danger has passed." Starfire says gently, Jinx opens her eyes and sees Gizmo and Mammoth rushing over to her, Starfire smiled and turned to fly back to her teammates.

"Starfire, hold on a sec." Jinx said.

Starfire turned back around to face the sorceress.

"Yes Jinx, do you require further assistance?" Starfire asked innocently.

"N-no, I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Jinx said, blushing some.

"Thanks are not necessary, Jinx. You were in danger. I would have done the same for any of your teammates as well." Starfire replied with a cute smile.

 _'God, she's so adorable when she smiles like that.'_ Jinx thought to herself.

"Are you going to put us in jail?" Mammoth asked Starfire.

"No, we will let you go since Jinx needs to be examined." Starfire says.

"W-what?" Robin asked jumping between Starfire and Jinx.

"Jinx needs to see a healer, she cannot receive the care she needs if she is incarcerated, Robin."  Starfire said, cutting her eyes at the Boy Wonder.

The Titans watched as the Hive Five walked away from them, Gizmo chattering about building a new vehicle to See-More and Billy Numerous.

"Why did you let them go, Star?" Robin asked, decidedly furious at the alien girl.

"You do not always need to imprison someone to bring about justice, Robin." Starfire said.

"That a Tamaranean proverb or something?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Bad move." Raven said to Beastboy and Cyborg.

"As a matter of fact it is!" Starfire yelled, which echoed throughout the city.

"Oh man, I forgot how scary Starfire can be." Beastboy said as he hides behind Raven and peed on the ground from fear.

"I am the leader of this team Starfire, or have you forgotten that?" Robin said as he got up in Starfire's face.

"You do not frighten me, Robin. I have seen horrors that your tiny Human mind can't even begin to grasp." Starfire hissed.

"Whoa." Raven said, marveling at Starfire's newfound intensity. She blushed slightly as she watched Starfire.

Jinx went straight to bed when she and the rest of the Hive Five returned to their hideout.

The pink haired sorceress smiled as she laid on her bed, as sleep enveloped her Jinx had visions of Starfire dancing in her head.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Raven woke up with Starfire on her mind, ever since she had challenged Robin's authority as team leader by letting the Hive Five go things have been somewhat tense around the Tower between Robin and Starfire. Once Raven got dressed she made some chamomile tea for her and Starfire, Raven goes past Beastboy's room, where he is eating a tofu hot dog and playing video games. Raven didn't see Cyborg, he no doubt needed a system update.

Finally, Raven came to Starfire's room, the lavender haired girl gently knocked on the door.

"Enter." Starfire said, Raven phased through the door. Starfire smiled sweetly at Raven when she saw that was her.

"Hello friend Raven, what can I do for you this morning?" the Tamaranean asked.

"I thought that you would like some chamomile tea." Raven says, giving one of the mugs to Starfire, who gladly accepts it.

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire replies before taking a sip of the tea.

"Starfire, what is up with you letting Jinx and her crew go yesterday?" Raven asked.

Starfire sighed, she looked at Raven with a sad expression on her face.

"I tire of the endless fighting between us and the Hive Five, maybe showing that we won't put them in jail all time may discourage them from committing crime." Starfire said.

Raven loved Starfire's boundless optimism, but she was also a realist, it was highly unlikely that Jinx and the Hive Five would give up their criminal aspirations because of one act of kindness shown by Starfire, Raven also didn't want to destroy Starfire's faith in people. as naïve as Starfire sounded Raven wanted her friend to believe in the people of earth, just as she does now.

"I believe you Star, just be careful. Jinx can be dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Starfire looks at Raven strangely.

"Jinx intends to do me harm?" Starfire asked.

"Well...not physical harm, Star. She'll probably try and toy with your emotions and that can lead to heartache."

"I see, I thank you friend Raven, you are a true friend." Starfire says before hugging Raven tightly, then Starfire leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Raven's right cheek. Raven blushed furiously.

 

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jinx and the Hive Five were at their hideout, Gizmo was going over the plan for their latest crime, Circuit Mart just got in a large shipment of CPUs and microchips that Gizmo wanted to use to upgrade his robots and robotics with.

Jinx, though wasn't so amped about this job, so she opted out of this one.

"Look guys, I'm not feeling this job, I'm gonna go for a walk Downtown."

"Whatever, slug breath." Gizmo said as he readied his gear while talking to Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous about what to do when the Titans show up.

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Starfire is coming out of the bathroom after her shower, wrapped in a fluffy teal towel, Starfire plans on putting on her pajamas and snuggling up with Silkie for the night.

Just then Robin came up to Starfire.

"Starfire?" Robin says.

"What do you require of me, Robin?" Starfire asks harshly.

"Well, the carnival is going to be here tomorrow and I was wondering if-."

Suddenly, the trouble alarm goes off, interrupting the Boy Wonder.

"I shall join you and the other titans once I am properly attired." Starfire says before floating to her room.

Jinx strolls through Jump City Municipal Park, she really liked the solitude when she was away from the boys. She also wanted to be alone with her thoughts of Starfire, ever since Starfire saved her, all Jinx could think about was Starfire.

' _I wonder if Starfire would like me if I wasn't a criminal?'_ Jinx thought to herself as she came to a park bench and sat down, Jinx looked up at the starry night sky and sighed. She hoped that Starfire was safe, wherever the Tamaranean was.

Once Starfire was dressed she joins Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg in the living room.

"Looks like the Hive Five are at it again, the silent alarm is coming from Circuit Mart." Robin said.

"Dude, that's way uptown." Beastboy says.

"Gizmo must be after the CPUs that the store just ordered." Cyborg deduced.

"Let's go stop them so we can go to the carnival tomorrow." Raven said evenly.

Starfire sighed, she had learned of the carnival from Raven and Cyborg, they explained how much fun it was going to be. So Starfire decided to go.

Jinx returned to an empty hideout, but she didn't care. This meant that Jinx could shower and fantasize about Starfire in peace.

The titans arrived at the Circuit Mart Gizmo and the rest of the Hive were robbing. Starfire immediately noticed the absence of Jinx.

"Where is Jinx, I wonder? I do hope that she is well." Starfire says to Raven.

"Jinx decided not to take part in this job, scuzz brain." Gizmo says when he saw the Titans.

"Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More stop. Those don't belong to you." Raven said.

"Make us, losers." Billy Numerous drawled.

Starfire dropped her gaze and turned away from the impending fight, Robin noticed but said nothing.

"Fellow Titans, I must withdraw from this battle." Starfire says sadly.

"What?" the other Titans say in unison.

Robin turns and faces Starfire, his eyes burning with anger.

"We ALL stay, Starfire, nobody is leaving." 

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire are shocked at Robin's actions.

***************

Jinx can't sleep, she gets dressed and went to find Gizmo and the others.

Starfire and Robin charge Mammoth, who swats Robin away effortlessly. Starfire is reluctant to engage Mammoth.

"Please Mammoth, I do not wish to battle with you or your friends." Starfire said as she flew out of Mammoth's reach.

Jinx is walking towards Starfire and the others, she freezes when she reaches the store.

Raven and Cyborg are helping See-More and Gizmo put the CPUs back, while Starfire is floating above Robin and Mammoth, trying to keep the two from fighting.

"What's going on here?" Jinx asks.

Starfire turns quickly, her green eyes light up with joy at seeing Jinx. Starfire flew over to Jinx and captured the pinkette in a hug.

"Jinx, it is good that you are well!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Starfire and Jinx.

"I was worried when you were not present when we arrived, Jinx." Starfire said gently.

"I didn't want to be apart of Gizmo's plan to rob this place, so I went to the park... The carnival will be here tomorrow." Jinx said to Starfire.

"Do you plan on attending, Jinx?" Starfire asked lightly.

"That depends, Starfire." Jinx replied with a smile.

"On what, Jinx?" Starfire asks.

"If you'd be my date?" Jinx inquired.

"Of course, Jinx. I would be honored to accompany you on the date at the carnival." Starfire said, shocking Robin, Beastboy, and Gizmo.

Jinx's heart soared and she blushed deeply, Raven and Cyborg joined Jinx, Robin, and Starfire where they were standing.

"Jinx, you and your friends are free to leave and I cannot wait for the date with you tomorrow evening." Starfire said shyly as she blushed timidly, which Jinx found to be adorable.

"I can't wait either, Starfire. We're gonna have a splendid time together." Jinx stated.

"I am looking forward to our time together as well, Jinx. Oh and you may call me Kory, it is my given Tamaranean name."

"I love it, Kory. It suits you." Jinx said, walking over to Kory as she touched down gently.

"Here is a little something that I've been wanting to give you for a while, Kory." Jinx said nervously.

"You have a gift for me? Oh please show it to me." Kory said, giddy with excitement.

"All right." Jinx said. Kory nods slowly.

Jinx tenderly cups Kory's cheeks, then she leans in and kisses Kory's lips lightly. Both Jinx and Kory close their eyes as they melt into the kiss, Raven smiled at Kory and Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, and Gizmo decide to leave, Mammoth turned to Jinx.

"You comin', Jinx?" Mammoth asks, Jinx nods before turning back to Starfire.

"Got to go, See you tomorrow, Kory." Jinx said before stroking Starfire's right cheek one last time. Then Jinx left with her teammates.

"Ooohh, Star's got a crush." Cyborg teased playfully, which made Starfire blush.

"Starfire and Jinx, what an adorable couple." Beastboy chimed in.

"Way to go, Starfire. You deserve to be happy and so does Jinx." Raven said.

"Thank you friends, your acceptance warms my heart." Starfire says with a giggle.

 

  

 

 

 


	4. Blackfire's Visit

**Chapter Four**

The ride back to the Tower was a tense one, Starfire sat in the back in between Beastboy and Raven keeping silent.

"Are you stupid, Starfire!? Not only do you allow the Hive Five to get away...again, but now you also have a crush on Jinx!" Robin shouts angrily.

"Hey, ease up Robin." Raven warned the Boy Wonder, coming to Starfire's defense.

"Yeah dude, Star got them to return the CPUs which  let us off easy and not have to fight them." Beastboy said.

"No one asked you, Beastboy." Robin snapped at the shape-shifter.

"Please friends, do not argue because of me." Starfire said dejectedly as Cyborg pulled up to the tower.

"Star, none of us are upset with you for letting Jinx and her team go again." Cyborg said, remembering when he was a member of the Hive and developed a crush on Jinx himself. "I know how you feel when it comes to Jinx, I had a crush on her too." Cyborg reminded the redhead.

"Starfire does not have a crush on Jinx, so will everyone please stop saying it!?" Robin shouts.

Beastboy leans closer to Raven and says "Robin's just mad that Jinx asked Starfire to the carnival before he could."

Raven nods at Beastboy's comment.

Raven watched as Starfire and the others walked past her going into the tower, Raven knew that Starfire didn't know anything about Earth's dating rules, so she decided to help her red haired friend.

"Hey Star, I can take you to the mall to pick out an outfit for your date tomorrow." Raven tells Starfire.

"Glorious! We can go to the Mall of Shopping!" Starfire squealed.

Robin gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath, Starfire was _his_ and he would go through anyone who tried to keep Starfire from him.

***********

Jinx frantically combed through her closet looking for a decent outfit, her mind was a mess ever since yesterday when she kissed Starfire - Kory for the first time , it had felt right. Not to mention it was a really good kiss. Jinx sat on her bed and sighed, she hoped that nothing would go wrong an derail the night for her and Kory.

Starfire and Raven entered the newest teen store in the Jump City Mall, Raven eyed a short denim skirt and pink tank top.

"Do you like these, Star?" Raven asked, holding up the items.

"Do you think that Jinx would enjoy seeing me in such attire?" Starfire asked.

"I know she'll like seeing you in this outfit, go and try it on."  Raven said.

"Very well, friend Raven." Starfire says before heading to the dressing room.

Five minutes later, Starfire came out of the dressing room dressed in the tank top and skirt, Raven gasped as she took in Starfire's beauty.

"Do I look presentable, friend Raven?"

Raven was speechless, her eyes traveled the length of Starfire's curvy body. Unable to speak Raven could only nod her head.

 _'Jinx is sooooo lucky.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Just then Raven and Starfire saw Blackfire, Starfire's older sister walking towards them.

"Sister! How wonderful it is to see you!" Starfire exclaimed as she bear hugged Blackfire.

"Wow little sis, nice threads. You got a hot date?" Blackfire asked her sister.

"I do indeed have a hot date with Jinx, I am attending a carnival with her tomorrow, you are welcome to come also."

"Oh poo, I don't have a date." Blackfire said.

Starfire looked at Raven, "Do not worry dear sister, Raven is also going. The two of you could attend together."

"Wait, what?" Raven said, but Blackfire wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder.

"Looks like I have a date now, thanks a load sis." Blackfire said, winking at Starfire.

 Meanwhile, back at the tower Robin paced the floor impatiently, seething with anger at Jinx for asking Starfire out on a date. He was furious at Starfire for accepting Jinx's invitation.

"I can't believe that Starfire accepted Jinx's invitation to the carnival!"

"Chill man, Raven is with Starfire, they probably stopped to grab a bite to eat." Beastboy said, turning on the Xbox One.

Jinx drove over to the tower to give Kory her cell phone number, she knew not to give the number to Robin, so Jinx decided on Cyborg, Jinx rang the doorbell, Cyborg answered the door.

"Hey Jinx, Starfire isn't here right now." he said.

"Oh OK, I just came by to drop off my cell phone number for Kory."

"Oh, all right, I'll make sure that Star gets your number, Jinx." Cyborg said, taking the slip of paper from Jinx.

Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire left the mall, "So Blackfire, what brings you to Earth this time?" Raven inquired.

Blackfire looked at her little sister, with a heavy sigh she began telling the real reason for her coming back to the Earth.

"Starfire, you and I have been banished from our beloved Tamaran because we love other women." Blackfire said sadly.

"Your people don't condone homosexuality?" Raven asked.

"No, our government views homosexuality as impure and anyone found practicing it is subject to the death penalty." Blackfire explained.

"It is regrettable that our people do not embrace this type of love as well." Starfire said.

Do you remember Sora, Starfire?" Blackfire asked her sister, who nods.

"Yes, she was your first love, dear sister." Starfire answers.

Blackfire tears up as she remembered the girl who was her equal in every way. 

"What happened to her, Blackfire...if you don't mind telling me that is?" Raven inquired.

"Sh-she was executed because the government found out about us." Blackfire said, wiping her eyes.

Raven placed a hand gently on Blackfire's right shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Sora, Blackfire." Raven said.

 

 

 


	5. A Fun Double Date At The Carnival

**Chapter 5:** **A Fun Double Date At The Carnival**

The night of the carnival has finally arrived, everyone in the Titans Tower is getting ready, Starfire dons her new clothes, along with a black leather jacket that Raven had given her, both Blackfire and Raven are sitting in the living room on the couch waiting on Starfire when Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg came into the room.

Robin cuts his eyes at Blackfire, who simply smiles at him.

Moments later Starfire enters the living room, Beastboy saw Starfire and had a nosebleed and fainted, Cyborg optical censor popped out of his head and he started drooling uncontrollably.

"You ready, little sis?" Blackfire asks as she and Raven stand up.

"Yes, I am Sister." Starfire replies before leaving with Raven and Blackfire.

Meanwhile, Jinx has just arrived at the carnival, she is a jittery. Here she was about to go on a date with a girl that saved her life and could have thrown her in jail several times, but chose not to.

"Hello Jinx, I hope that you have not been waiting too long." Starfire's angelic voice said from behind Jinx.

Jinx spins around and faces Starfire, the pinkette's heart nearly stopped when she saw Kory.

"Kory, you look amazing." Jinx said blushing.

"Thank you Jinx, you look pleasing to my eyes as well." Kory replies.

"We're going to take a ride through the Tunnel of Love." Raven said, blushing as Blackfire slipped an arm around her.

"And we shall ride the Ferris Wheel." Kory said in her usual cheery tone.

The two couples went their separate ways, unaware of the danger that is about to descend upon them.

***************

"Aw dude, you spilled that soda all over my new pants!" Bumblebee yelled at Beastboy as he tried to get a tall Asian girl's phone number and Cyborg was laughing his head off.

Jinx and Kory made their way to the Ferris wheel, Robin was behind them with a petite brunette girl who was a few inches shorter than Starfire. As the Ferris Wheel started up Jinx slipped her right arm around Kory and sighed, this night was looking promising for Jinx and Kory.

Raven and Blackfire are in their boat inside the Tunnel Of Love, Blackfire has her head on Raven's left shoulder.

"Do you remember how we met, babe?" Blackfire asked, knowing the story would bring a smile to her lover's face.

"Of course I do, doll." Raven said. "It was two years ago, the Titans had beaten Slade for good and Starfire and I went out to celebrate when we saw you get shot down by an alien ship, which caused you to crash into the tower, Starfire, Beastboy, and Robin fought off the aliens and I brought you into the tower." Raven said.

"And into your heart, my love." Blackfire said before nuzzling closer to Raven.

Sultarra, Tamaran's top assassin is looking through the scope of her fusion particle rifle, she is targeting Starfire.

"You think you can hide from me, Koriand'r? You hid yourself well, but not well enough."

After riding the Ferris Wheel Kory and Jinx grabbed some pretzels and hot dogs, to which Kory generously applied mustard.

Jinx looked at her date strangely, mustard on the hot dog she understood, but on the pretzel too? The pinkette smirked, she found Kory's fondness for mustard cute and endearing.

"Hey you two, have fun on the Ferris Wheel?" Raven asked. 

"Oh yes, we had a glorious time on the-."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cyborg, Beastboy Robin, and Bumblebee came running when they heard Jinx's scream, they found Jinx on her knees holding Starfire. Cyborg looked at Raven and Blackfire.

"What happened?" he asked evenly. "We came over here to meet up with Starfire and Jinx to go get some root beer floats when we heard a shot and Star went down." Raven said.

"Blackfire, do you know anything about this?" Beastboy inquired, Blackfire nods slowly.

"When we were banished from our homeworld, the government sent an assassin after us. Her name is Sultarra and she's the best assassin on Tamaran, her weapon of choice is a Particle Fusion Rifle, it's specially designed to inflict maximum damage on the Tamaranean body."

"So, your saying that Kory is doomed?" Jinx asked, looking up at Blackfire with tears in her eyes.

"No Jinx, I have just what we need to save my sister." Blackfire says.

Blackfire reaches into her jeans and pulled out a syringe filled with an indigo blue colored liquid.

"What's that stuff?" Jinx asked.

"It will counter-act the beam's effects and restore Starfire to health."

"Thank goodness." Jinx said.

"There is one other thing I should mention, the enzyme will give Starfire a fully functional penis and the ability to impregnate any woman she has sexual contact with." Blackfire explains.

Hearing this peaked Jinx's interest, ever since Starfire rescued her Jinx has been having very sexually charged dreams about Starfire, she had always wondered what sex with the alien princess would be like, if Jinx played her cards right she'd find out really soon.

Blackfire injects her sister with the syringe, the others watched as Starfire gasped, opened her eyes and sat up.

"J-Jinx." Starfire said softly with a weak smile, Jinx wrapped her arms around Kory, _her_ Kory and cried her eyes out.

"Oh Kory, I thought that I'd lost you." Jinx said through her tears, Kory gently stroked Jinx's face with her left hand.

"Please Jinx, do not cry. It saddens me to see you in pain." Starfire said.

Jinx wiped her eyes and smiled at her alien lover.

"Hey, look up there, in the tree." Beastboy said, prompting everyone to look up.

"Sultarra." Blackfire growled.

"Komand'r, this must be my good karma in action, now I can kill both you and your pathetic sister in one fell swoop." Sultarra says arrogantly. Raven jumped in front of Blackfire protectively.

"You're not touching Blackfire or Starfire, now how did you know they were here?" Raven hissed.

"I-I told her, Raven." Robin said, shocking everyone. Blackfire floated over to Robin and grabbed him by his collar.

"You nearly got my sister killed you son of a..." Blackfire hissed before Starfire pulled her away from Robin.

"Please dear sister, might I have this pleasure?" Starfire asked, Blackfire sighed and let go of Robin.

"Robin, why did you do this?" Starfire asked.

"I loved you first Star, not Jinx and I wanted to bring you here for a date, but you chose Jinx instead."

"Robin." Starfire says.

"Yeah?" Robin asks.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" Starfire yelled before she grabbed Robin and hurled him out into space, where he died instantly and his body got pulled into the sun's gravitational pull before burning up completely.

Blackfire was thoroughly impressed with her little sister, as was everybody else. Then Starfire turned to Sultarra.

"Now, for you." Starfire said darkly.

Sultarra jumped out of the tree she was in and threw an axe kick that Starfire easily avoided, Starfire charged her fists up with starbolt energy and blasted Sultarra in the face.

Then while Sultarra was recovering, Starfire flew towards her at top speed with her hands and eyes glowing.

Starfire slammed into Sultarra with the force of 1,000 stampeding bulls, Sultarra lost her Particle Fusion Rifle and her left hand was vaporized, Jinx looks on amazed at Starfire's ferocity and was grateful that she had never done anything to bring out this mean streak that was now on display before her.

Starfire pummeled Sultarra mercilessly until the other Tamaranean went limp.

 _'Wow, who knew that Starfire had that in her?'_ Bumblebee thought as she cringed.

Starfire picked up Sultarra's limp body and flew out into space, she scanned the area for a black hole or a star on verge of exploding and she found a star that was about to go up in a matter of seconds. Quickly, Starfire threw Sultarra's body onto the star and flew back to Earth just as the star exploded. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jinx, Blackfire, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy return to the tower in a festive mood after defeating Sultarra and killing Robin for his betrayal of the team, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy vote unanimously to make Starfire the new leader of the Titans.

They also voted on allowing Blackfire and Jinx to join the team and become Titans, both votes pass with all in favor.

Jinx was standing on her balcony looking out over the majestic view of the city she had once terrorized, now she'll be protecting it alongside the love of her life, Kory came out onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around Jinx and nuzzled against the pinkette's neck.

"So, what's the verdict, Kory?" Jinx whispered.

"You and Blackfire are now officially Titans, is it not glorious?"

Jinx turns around in Starfire's arms and wrapped her arms around Starfire's neck.

"It most certainly is, my dear Kory."

"May we commence with the mating now, dear Jinx?" Kory asked as Jinx  could see the eleven inch cock bulging under Kory's skirt. Jinx could hardly wait.

Once Jinx and Starfire were in Starfire's room they stripped out of their clothes, Starfire marveled at Jinx's beauty, her exquisite tone of her skin. Jinx pulled Starfire into her and kissed the beautiful alien passionately.

"I've been dreaming of the night when I would be able to have you, Starfire." Jinx said in a sex-charged voice.

Jinx got down on her knees and started working Starfire over. Starfire stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed.

Jinx giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Y-yes. Mmmmmmm!!" groaned Starfire as Jinx wrapped her hot mouth around Starfire's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmm ... Mmmmmm..." Jinx sensually moans around Starfire's hard cock while gently lapping her soft, wet tongue around the red haired girl's member.

Jinx lifts her eyes and looks up at Starfire while the sly and wickedly hot pinkette blows and sucks her off.

"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH JINX! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Starfire wailed.

Jinx pulls herself closer to Starfire, taking in more of her massive shaft. Starfire gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you know what to do..." Starfire licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Jinx as she slides her soft and wet tongue around Starfire's cock as she easily sucks on Starfire's fat cock.

Jinx's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Starfire's hard shaft as she bobs her pink head easily on Starfire's cock. The sultry, desirable pink haired vixen, dressed in a stunning and sexy navy blue skirt and top, lathers Starfire's cock with her saliva.

"Ahhhh... Mmmmmm...." Starfire licks her lips as Jinx continues to blow her.

The sultry pinkette slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Starfire's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her lover's cock while Jinx takes Starfire deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm...." Jinx sensually moans around Starfire's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Jinx presses her sultry lips around her girlfriend's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Starfire's throbbing cock.

Jinx slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her pink hair back, after swallowing more of Starfire's cum.

Soon both Jinx and Starfire were naked and lying in Starfire's bed, Starfire was laying on top of her pink haired lover looking down at her lovingly. "Now. Please?" Jinx whispered finally.

Jinx spread her legs and Starfire entered Jinx slowly, very slowly. Starfire kept going as far as she could inside Jinx. Since Starfire was on top she held her weight on her forearms. Jinx wrapped her legs around Starfire's waist as she began thrusting in and out of Jinx. Jinx wore a bliisful smile as she moaned sweetly as Starfire's stiff member filled her up, Jinx pulled Starfire down into a passionate kiss. Starfire moaned into Jinx's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her girlfriend.

"Ohhh Star, keep going." Jinx moaned as Starfire began to increase the speed of her thrusts.

"Ohhh Jinx, this is very enjoyable! I am about to explode!!!"

And with that Starfire came, flooding Jinx's womb with her semen. Starfire laid her head on Jinx's chest and sighed while Jinx stroked her girlfriend's hair gently.

"Wow Starfire, you're a tigress. I'm completely tapped out." Jinx whispered in her ear. "Did I fulfill your desires, Jinx?" Starfire asked after planting a chaste kiss on Jinx's lips.

"You sure did, I've never felt this good after making love before." Jinx said.

"Glorious." Starfire replied. Then the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings readers, Taijutsudemonslayer here. I was looking at Jinx's bio and discovered that she doesn't have a normal name, so I've given her one - Harmony Rue, please send reviews if u like it or if u don't. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

_9 Months Later_

Kory and a very pregnant Harmony Rue, aka Jinx walked into Dr. Diana Marshall's office for Harmony's final follow up exam before Harmony was due to give birth at any time, Raven and Blackfire came along for support. "We'll be right out here if you need us, Harmony." Raven said gently placing her hand on Harmony's right shoulder.

Harmony smiled and nodded before she and Kory followed Diana into her office.

"Well Ms. Rue, you're looking well and from what I gather from your results you will have a perfectly normal baby." Both Harmony and Kory smiled when they heard this. "Thank you Doctor." Kory said, Harmony nodded her thanks before the pair left the hospital. Raven and Blackfire were elated when they heard the news from Harmony and Kory. "We're really happy for the two of you, first you fall in love with each other, then have a baby together." Raven says.

"You know what's next little sis, marriage." Blackfire says to Kory as the foursome returns to the tower.

One week later Harmony gave birth to her and Kory's first child, an eight pound six ounce baby girl. They named her Jasmine Rue Anders.

Kory asked Bumblebee to be Jasmine's Godmother, while Harmony asked Batgirl. Both women were overjoyed with the honor.

 


End file.
